Split Personality
by EroCchi
Summary: It takes one wish to cause a chaos physically, and mentally. AN: this is my first time publishing a M-rated fanfic so... Never expect anything good... And English isn't my first language so pardon for some grammatical errors. Rated M for lemons. Btw, Kate is an OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Timmy, your mom and I are going out for a bit. You know what that means… Babysitter."

Timmy sighed in exasperation, realizing that he have to stay with Vicky again and command him the same chores again that were supposed to be her responsibility. He's tired of all these things she's been doing to him. Sometimes he would even feel like he's being pushed to limits, making him wish in his mind to be killed rather than staying with her.

"But… Since Vicky's in a vacation…" Before his dad could even finish his sentence, Timmy jumped up in delight as if he just achieved a victory over something. That means he doesn't have to deal with Vicky's abusive traits anymore. That also means he can play as long as he wanted to. It lightened up his mood, making him think of new plans as he would be alone.

"… We decided to hire a new and temporary babysitter!" Mr. Turner continued in an excited tone. This made Timmy frown… He doesn't want a new one, and didn't even NEED a new one.

"What!? You've got to be kidding me!" He's already a 12 year old boy, and he can't believe that he's still being treated the same way when he was younger. He wanted to point this one out, but his parents will surely ignore these.

"Well I don't! Just wait for a minute and she'll-" Once again, Mr. Turner was cut off by a soft knocking at the door. He turned his back to Timmy before twisting the doorknob and opening it, revealing a teenage girl around the same age as Vicky. She lets her blonde hair fall beneath her waist. Her eyes were bright green, and she's wearing this warm and kind smile.

"Oh here she is! Timmy, this is Kate. Your temporarily babysitter." Truth to be told, Timmy admits to himself that she's indeed pretty, but not as Trixie for him.

"I hope that she's not as evil as Vicky." Wanda whispered from behind which is currently in a form of a folded umbrella. Timmy simply nodded… He does really hope she's not, but he recalled those times when Vicky was acting all innocent and nice to the point that it's already fooling his parents.

"We're leaving now, hope you two get along well!" Mr. and Mrs. Turner waved their goodbyes before completely shutting the door behind them and leaving.

Kate turned to look at Timmy, who's doing the same to her.

"Hi Timmy! I'm Kate. You wanna play?" She offered. Timmy was surprised, yet hesitant. He needs to make sure that she's not the same as Vicky.

"Oh you're kind? Now my parents have left, why don't you show off?" Timmy said in a cocky tone, crossing his arms and turning his look away, while Kate was dumbfounded.

"If you say so." Kate slowly kneeled down in front of Timmy, which made him confused. He narrowed his eyebrows at her action. What could she be possibly planning to do right now? Kate slowly took off her coat and threw it aside, then started unbuttoning her blouse. Timmy's face grew hot and reddish. He doesn't know what to do in situations like this. Without realization, he had pushed Kate in reflex and back away.

"W-w-w-w-why are you s-stripping?" He stuttered.

"You told me to show off."

"What the heck! That's not what I meant!" He bellowed, with his face still in a tint of red.

"Pfft… It's funny to see a reaction from you." Kate stated as if nothing strange have happened. She got up from where she was sitting then buttoned her shirt and walked to the nearest side, picking up her coat.

"You think that's funny!? Geez!" Timmy stomped his feet as he walked towards the staircase. He was embarrassed, frustrated, misunderstood and every other negative thing he could put in it. But his face is still showing the same dark shade of red.

"I'm sorry." Timmy stopped at his tracks, yet not taking his eyes off on his feet. He doesn't feel the need of looking back at her. His train of thoughts came crashing in his head, as if it was all chaos inside him. What if Kate's intentions aren't the same as Vicky only roots for money?

Timmy didn't respond, waiting for another word from her. His legs were starting to feel uneasy. Something in him prevents him moving, but he knows it was just all in his head.

"You know what, I babysit children because I love them. I think that every kid living is a precious gift and it's an honor for me to be the one chosen to take care of them." Her voice is sincere.

"Pardon for being shallow." She added.

After that, he could hear her steps fading away as she walked inside the kitchen. Timmy suddenly felt guilt. It's not like he wanted to make her feel bad. Out of the blue, two fairies appeared on his both sides, floating through the air and giving him a worried look, while he just stares at blank space.

"Sigh… How can I take back those words I just told her?"

"Erm, well wishing can make you feel better." Wanda suggested, making sure that this will help Timmy to feel at ease.

"You're right. But that would be stupid. I mean, apologizing isn't a big thing to be considered right?" Cosmo simply nodded, while Wanda gave him a surprised look.

"It looks like you're starting to mature already, Timmy. That's a good thing. But what's stopping you?"

"I dunno. Thinking of apologizing is making me anxious. What if she rejected me?"

"That's not the point of apologizing. What matters is that you're sincere and you did the right thing."

"Well, you're right. I'll just say sorry. Wait me here." Timmy said as he got up and head for the kitchen.

Kate was washing dishes while simply humming to herself. It makes Timmy feel guiltier about it, because she really seemed to be nice and innocent. The way she speaks to his parents, and even to him.

"Kate? I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It's just that… Vicky, whom is my first babysitter, have the opposite attitude of yours. She like hurting me and making me exhausted, and she's even fooling mom and dad that she's doing a great job. I-"

"I see. Trust issues." Before he could even finish his sentence, Kate interrupted him as she turned around to face Timmy.

"Do you want to play a game?" She asked with a wide grin on her face. Usually expressions like these are creepy enough to scare a person, but hers works perfectly just fine.

"Y-you're asking me to play a game with… You?"

"Yep. So…?"

She was actually asking him to play with her, which Vicky never did. This erased all of his doubts and jumped up and down. He suddenly felt the urge of trying to stay up all night, only playing with her.

"Yes! I have Crash Nebula on my bedroom! Do you know how to play it?"

"Well, you can teach me how." Kate replied with a reassuring smile. Timmy finally calmed down himself inside.

"Alright!"

"That was refreshing. I mean, it's been years since I've played a video game." Kate said while sitting by the end of Timmy's bed. They just finished playing and it didn't took Timmy long enough to teach her how to play it. She was actually skilled and an easy learner.

"Really? I'm glad you enjoyed it. Isn't mom and dad supposed to come home 2 hours earlier by now?"

"Uh, I dunno. But hey, you have to sleep now. You still have a school tomorrow." Kate suggested, pulling the blanket sheets over Timmy's shoulder.

"You're right! Since I've also enjoyed playing with you. Goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight Timmy."

Timmy usually hates this time of bed for him, but today it was different. He just made another friend, and it makes him feel better. After about 3 minutes, he knew that Kate was still there, which makes him uncomfortable. What else could she be doing? Watching him to his sleep?

"Kate, what are you still doing here?" He managed to speak out without opening his eyes.

"Um, isn't this a responsibility of a babysitter? To watch over the kid until he falls asleep?"

"Hmm… Is that so. But, it's still uncomfortable. I'm not used of it." He wanted to say that it was plain creepy, but that would sounded rude and he doesn't want to make her feel bad about herself again.

"You have to stay calm. I'm the one who's looking after you anyway. So what's the problem with that?" Kate said with a smile right after.

"Right…" Timmy bluntly replied. He wanted to object so badly, but he doesn't want to appear meaner than he was during their first meeting.

Timmy doesn't know how much time it took for him to just stay awake on his bed… Probably 30 minutes. Kate was still there, which is getting creepier. Timmy stuck out his head from his blanket, peeking over Kate whom is holding her phone. He sighed in relief, which means she's not just watching him after all.

"Still can't sleep?" He almost fell off his bed in surprise. How did she know that he's still awake when he just peeked over his blanket?

"Uh… Y-yea."

By surprise, Timmy quickly fidgeted to his side when he felt Kate crawled under his blanket then lay next to him.

"I can help you with that." Kate leaned in closer to him and she started playing with his hair. Timmy tensed up when he felt her pressed her body against his. This is just so uncomfortable in his case.

Kate's right leg was on top of his thighs; her chest was pressed against his shoulder and her right arm's above his chest. Timmy gulped at this awkward position. He sure has been encountering awkward situations with Kate a lot.

"W-with you tangled all around my b-body isn't going to help me sleep faster." Timmy managed to say through quick breathing. His heart was pounding so loud to his ears; he feels that it would explode soon enough. He can't even stare at Kate for a second.

"Oh I'm sorry. Maybe leaving you will be the better way." Kate stopped at her actions and put her feet away from his bed to the floor.

"D-did I-"

"No, no. You didn't do anything. Maybe I'm just… Prone of misunderstanding what people are saying. Goodnight Timmy, I'm not upset or anything. By the way, I've always thought that embracing kids to sleep is good… Never thought it would be this… Awkward for you." Kate gave Timmy a peck on his forehead as she got up then walked towards the door and opened it. A little amount of light barged in to his room, adding a single brightness through the dark which made Timmy's eyes squint.

After leaving, Kate closed the door again, the light was gone. It was all quiet and dark again inside his room.

"Something happened?" Cosmo asked, munching on a food, appearing right beside him.

"It's nothing. I'm just gonna sleep." Timmy said and didn't wait for another response from his god parents. Timmy was relieved though, that's probably enough to relax his mind.

~The next day…

"Guess what?" Mr. Turner said.

"What is it this time again?" Timmy responded in a lazy tone, playing with his bacon using a fork. Today's a bad day for him. He was bullied once again, got an F from Crocker as always, got rejected by Trixie, fell off the stairs, trip on a rock in front of everyone… Almost every possible bad thing in a daily living.

"Vicky's back! That means that you can finally have a better care." If Timmy could explode, he probably had right now. He wasn't prepared, neither up in the mood for anything.

"What the heck are you talking about? Vicky's totally different from-"

"To be honest, I'm not satisfied of that Kate's care. I once heard that there's an incident where a 10 year old boy got fractured for some reason and the reason is her."

Dread washed over Timmy like a violent crash of sea waves which sent him back to reality that there's no way Vicky will ever leave him alone, since his parents are unbelievably gullible.

"Ugh! Of course you think that way because you never get to see anything whenever she 'babysits' me." He had enough. If only his parents believe in him more… If only his parents would come to a conclusion that he's not just a stupid kid having delusions just because he doesn't want a babysitter in the first place.

Timmy stood up from the table and didn't even manage to finish his meal. Had lost appetite since Mr. Turner stated that Vicky will be back.

"Timmy!" Mrs. Turner called out but he simply ignored it and made it his way to his room.

As Timmy walked in, he remembered the ambience when he was playing with Kate. It was all good, no fear at all. He had never been relaxed in hands of a babysitter before. Timmy slowly shut the door behind him, laying his back against the door, letting his back slide down until he was sitting on the floor. He buried his face to his knees and arms, letting the time slip in while continuing to argue in his mind.

 **Timmy's POV**

Ugh! Why do they have to be so damn idiots enough to fall for her sugar coated words? I hate it! I've had enough…

"Timmy? Are you crying?" I heard Wanda's voice beside me; I could tell that she's worried.

"No… I'm not sad, I'm upset." I stated, not bothering to look up. I want to sleep, but I'm not sleepy. I feel so exhausted, but there's something bottled up inside me that if I didn't care enough, it would explode soon.

"C'mon sport, cheer up. We're willing to do anything. Right, Cosmo?"

"Yep! I can make it rain hamsters inside your room if you wanted to!" Well, here he goes again with his goofball ideas. Before I could even speak up, I already felt small furry balls crawling on me. Sigh, typical Cosmo. If only I could tell my parents that I don't need a babysitter anymore, because there's Cosmo and Wanda .

My trance of thoughts was taken off when I felt something itchy inside my shirt. I started to jump up in reflex and started scratching on different areas.

"I wish there's no more hamsters inside my room!" I immediately blurted out as I tried shook the little furies off. Wanda flicked her wand while struggling to break free from the hamsters. The star glowed brighter and in a blink of an eye, the hamsters were gone.

"Cosmo, you idiot! Geez!" Wanda is obviously pissed off, but Cosmo just shrugged it off yet wearing a playful smile which seems to annoy Wanda more.

"So… What do you want to do now?" Wanda turned to look at me… I don't know what to say. My mind isn't functioning well and every part of my body feels numb inside.

"I wish that Kate and Vicky would switch attitudes and personalities." Wait… That doesn't sound right. But I can't think anything right now. I have no other options left in my mind.

"Just like I told you before, think before you wish." She warned, and then flicked her wand again… A spark happened, but of course it didn't change anything to me, or to my surroundings. It was only meant for the two babysitters.

Now that I did it, I wish that… It would work out good. I hope that it would be fine… I hope I didn't made a mistake with that one, single wish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Timmy's POV**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP_

I lazily took my hand out of my blanket as I slammed the alarm clock to turn it off. The annoying alarm sound has finally got off. I feel so tired… I'm not used of sleeping late at nights. I merely rolled back to the other side of my bed and faced the wall then closed my eyes. I was starting to gain another sleep again when Wanda's voice startled me up.

"Timmy! It's time for school!"

"I-It means you have to… S-study again! I feel sorry for you Timmy!" It was Cosmo's voice.

I was planning to ignore them both, until Wanda opened my curtains, a ray of sunshine hits my face through my window causing my eyes to squint. I let out a groan, and was forced to sit up to my bed. I'm not ready for this, I'm not ready for waking up today, and I'm not ready for school… I'm not ready for anything at all. I tried to recall what happened last night, and it just bothered me more, oh and the wish. Wait, what the hell was that? I just wished for them to switch attitude and personality, how's that gonna work anyway? I think I'll just have to go with the flow.

I threw my legs on the other side of my bed, my feet touching the cold surface of the floor. I yawned, and scratched my eyes absentmindedly. Typical morning, typical day… What's more to wait for?

 **At school…**

As always, here he is again… His favorite thing to do, giving away F's.

"Here's an F for you, another F for you and! A very special F for you, Turner!" Crocker's annoying voice rang through the room, followed along by his laughs. Why he does like torturing me again? Oh right, he suspects that I have fairy god parents and he can't find something to prove that one, which is I'm very thankful of. I can't imagine my life living alone without them… Though I know they're gonna leave me anyway someday.

Classes passed by, until dismissal time came. Everyone's excitedly running around the hallways, because it's Friday… And here I am, just walking alone with a straight face. I'm really not in the mood for anything right now, but I'm not sleepy. Probably the result of what happened yesterday. I wonder if dad ever thought of what I told him last night. Does it ever bothered him or at least think twice of hiring Vicky again? Sigh… If these thoughts kept running in my head, I'm going to break down soon or… Explode.

The time I got out of the school, I was greeted by a very tight hug and a tackle… I only know one person who would do such thing, Tootie.

"Timmy! Did you miss me? 'Coz I missed you!" She started hugging me tighter and smooching on my face. Ugh! Isn't she cringing to herself doing these things?

I tried to get her off me but she wouldn't budge to do so. Instead, she's acting more aggressive this time.

"Tootie! Stop it already!" I pushed her off me with all my might, but managed to prevent her from falling on the ground. Even though she's annoying and scaring me at the same time, I don't have the guts to hurt her. She just… Likes me, and I find nothing wrong on that except for the fact that she's attacking and following me whenever she caught a sight of me.

"Look, 2 years have passed already… Why are you still acting this way?" I said in a serious tone. We both paused in silence; me, waiting for an answer and, her, thinking for a response.

She just stared at me for a few seconds which sent chills up my spine. Being directly stared in the eyes makes me feel uneasy for reason I don't know why.

"… Isn't loving you is an enough answer?" I was struck at her words. How could she even say these things straight-forward to me? Mostly, girls are having trouble confessing and yet, here's Tootie. What gave her the guts?

"No. You don't love me. You're just confused." That was all I could answer.

"No, I'm not. I think you're the one who's confused." I was lost again at her words. What is this? Why is this happening? Why am I feeling this way? True, I can't show my true emotions right now physically. But in the inside, I'm having mixed feelings. Affection is an exception.

"I-I love you, Timmy. Whenever someone hurts or humiliates you, I always wanted to help you out. I don't want you to get hurt. I prefer to be on your place rather than watching you in pain-"Before she could finish her sentence, I held her shoulders tighter, almost gripping it.

"Don't say that. No one will ever like it in my situation right now, especially you. Now, I wanted to settle this down with you. Maybe it's true you had a massive crush on me back then, and even now. But you don't love me. Okay? And… We're too young to understand complicated things like these."

"But Timmy-"I quickly got up from the ground then patted Tootie on the back before walking away. I didn't even dare to look back. I just expressed what I truly feel, but why's it making me guilty? I shook my head twice, and tried to take my mind off Tootie.

 **Back home…**

"We're leaving now Timmy, bye…"

Of course, dad didn't listen nor even cared of what I told him yesterday, same thing goes for my mom. I didn't bother to look back at them and just stared at the television even though I have no freaking idea what I'm watching. I just want them to leave right away. I'm pretty certain that my wish will be granted, but what about the outcome? I'm not ready for it.

I was disturbed on my own thoughts when I heard a knocking from the door. I gulped hard, and my stomach is starting to turn upside down. Why am I still nervous anyway? Kate's a one, caring woman, right?

I jumped down from the couch, landing my feet on the rag. I headed for the door, and then slowly opened it. The creaking sound is just adding to the sinister atmosphere. Vicky stood there, wearing the same smile again.

"H-hey…" I forced up a smile, and then waved weakly. My legs were shaking already, oh what a wimp I am. Great, just great. Maybe it's just natural whenever I see her, even if she's not in her usual attitude. I expected her to slap my hand away, or punch me, or kick me, or force me to do house chores but instead, she pulled me in a tight hug. Wow, it really worked, huh?

"Timmy, I'm sorry for all the things I did to you. I just realized how bad I was." Something doesn't sound right there. Oh, she called me by my name. Never thought it would make me cringe but I just decided to go with the flow.

Sure, their mindset switched but of course, memories don't. Well, this is working out well. Somehow, it erased all of my worries and fears away.

"Apology accepted. But let me watch and play as much as I wanted to while you do your responsibilities. Let me sleep late as well, mom and dad will be back at Sunday. Got it?" I was waiting for a response, but nothing. The silence started to freak me out, until Vicky finally let go of me then nodded with a sincere smile. After that, she offered me to go inside already then closed the door behind her. Wow, this is so unbelievable. It feels like I've taken control of her.

I went to the sofa again while Vicky went to the kitchen and started washing dishes while I lay and watch the television. I could hear the clashing sounds of the plates at the sink from here, and was comfortable and confident that she wouldn't throw those to me.

After several minutes of switching through channels, I eventually got bored of desperately searching for a better show. I looked over Vicky, who just finished washing and cleaning the kitchen. What if I offered her to use this now? But she never did that to me before! Well, it's true… But she's being very nice today. Yet that's because I wished so… Oh shuttup mind! I was arguing with my own brain again.

"Vicky, wanna use the t.v.?" I managed to ask her. Surprisingly, she rejected then sat down beside me.

"Why? Watching t.v. is what you usually do before, right?"

"I just wanted to watch over you, that's all." I felt a weird feeling growing in my stomach. How could she say these things in such a soothing voice? Wait, did I just say that? What the heck. I suddenly had the feeling of slapping myself to snap back in reality.

"Well then, I'm gonna play a game upstairs while you…"

"Watch over you."

I remained quiet for seconds after she said that. What the heck… I was expecting this to work better, but it seems like it's just turning out to be a creepy one. Was Kate's attitude always like these? Ugh!

"I-"Before I could even start to form a sentence, Vicky held both of my hands together with her closed palms. She's giving me this pleading look. I started to sweat, what is this? She's scaring me! Maybe I should have stick with her original attitude instead. Now I'm getting the consequences already. It's so strange to see her act this way.

I looked over Wanda and Cosmo who were just behind her, floating in the air. They're both giving me their worried looks while biting their nails.

"Fine…"I finally said. I don't want to know what she would do if I chose to reject her.

"I just want you to… At least, forget all the horrible things I did to you just for a meantime. So, just let me do my job as a babysitter." Well, Vicky has a point. I understood what she meant to say, so I simply nodded and made my way upstairs. She followed along.

I slowly opened the door of my room once we're already there, hoping that she wouldn't do anything to me. Crossing my fingers together, we stepped inside my room and closed the door. It feels awkward, I don't know why. I decided to just shrug it off then turned on my console and started playing video games. I could see Vicky in the corner of my eye walking around then sat at the end of my bed.

"Hey Timmy… Can I use the bathroom? Haven't taken a bath since I went home from school. It makes me feel itchy."

"Sure." I replied without looking at all, almost crashing my game controller.

"And you won't peep right?"My whole body shivered when I felt her breath on my ear. What the heck…

"O-Of course I won't! Never!" I blurted out. I fidgeted in reflex yet with my eyes glued on the game. I was expecting her to get angry from shouting at her but she merely laughed at me then shook her head.

"Suuuure you won't." Vicky replied sarcastically as she stood up then left the room. After a minute she came back with new clothes on, but she have no… Pants? What? Out of curiosity, I looked at Vicky and she's only wearing a thin fabricated white shirt but enough to cover the half of her thighs. Still, this is inappropriate, I believe.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Got a problem with that? It's hot, duh! Wait, don't tell me you like what you're seeing…" A smirk appeared on her lips while giving me a mocking look. I furiously shook my head.

"Oh yeah?" Vicky sat beside me while I was facing the game and her facing me. What she did next really surprised me and caused me to push her unintended. She just lifted up her shirt and revealed her flat stomach. But that's not it, she almost went and showed me what's up 'there' so I prevented her from continuing what she's planning before this could go any further.

"S-stop it!" I stuttered out. Damn, I thought that Kate was just playing around that time but never thought that this is her usual attitude.

"Okay." Vicky shrugged then sat back on my bed.

 **After 30 minutes of playing…**

I decided to stop playing already. This is just making me frustrated to the core. I can't even stay up alive for more than 3 minutes. That's because I'm constantly getting bothered by Vicky's presence. I tried asking her to play with me, but she refused and told me that she sucks at games.

After what happened, how could someone expect that I'll be able to focus still on the game? This is driving me nuts. So I just proceeded on turning off my console then stood in front of Vicky.

"I'm gonna sleep-"I was cut off when she suddenly pulled the collar of my shirt then pinned me down on my bed. I was caught off guard, and didn't manage to fight back. This is what I've feared for.

"Why don't you get some good thing tonight in order for you to sleep well, twerp?" I froze on my position, unable to neither speak nor move a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day…**

"Timmy, what's wrong?" AJ asked, giving Timmy a worried look. Timmy doesn't look alright since this morning. He has large bags under his eyes, a very pale skin, and he seemed tired for no reason at all.

"Did something happen? Was it Vicky again?" Chester asked, followed by a dramatic gasp and started biting his nails. Timmy almost fell off his chair when he heard her name again. He suddenly felt uneasy as his fingertips started to shake. AJ doesn't have any idea what's happening to his friend. As much as he wanted to help, he has no idea what to do because he doesn't know the situation in the first place.

"Uh… Well, it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it for a meantime. I guess I can wait." The atmosphere between the three is unusually dull today. AJ suddenly felt awkward, and had the need to leave while Chester was still sitting there and biting his nails.

"I haaaave something else to do… I excuse myself for awhile." AJ jumped off his seat then pushed the chair back under the table. It didn't take him too long to leave the place since he really had the urge to leave the conversation behind. Timmy's behavior today is strange.

"W-wait for me!" Chester yelled out, following AJ outside of the cafeteria.

Timmy remained sitting there, unable to neither eat nor even touch his food. His thoughts were being flooded by the events that had happened last night. It didn't left his mind since then. He doesn't know what to feel or do; he just needed a time to stare a long time in a wall, lost in daze.

Not so far away from him, Veronica was stealing gazes from Timmy. She couldn't help but to be worried about him.

"Timmy looks a bit ill today… Should I approach him?" She whispered to herself. Unfortunately, Trixie heard it clearly and even imitated it but with an over-acting reaction.

"Hmm… Don't tell me you like that looser?" She smirked.

"N-no! Of course not! I will never be interested in a looser like him… Much less be interested a bit to Timmy." Veronica said those words as loud as possible, but followed by a pang on her chest. Her worried feeling was immediately replaced by guilt. She actually likes Timmy, but the problem is she can't admit it to anyone. She's afraid to lose her friends just because of this crush thing she got.

"Let's go… We don't need any reason to stay here anyway." Trixie commanded. Veronica followed hesitantly; every part of her doubted what she just said earlier. But it happened already, there's no way she can take it back now. After they exited the cafeteria, Veronica looked back to check on Timmy.

" _Ugh! I should talk to him later! He looks so badly ill. I wonder what happened. But I must make sure that Trixie will never know about it."_ And with that, she completely left.

In Timmy's case, despite of hearing it all, he didn't seem to pay any attention at all. There's nothing else in his mind but Vicky, and what she did. He suddenly felt odd on his own body; he can't even take a look on himself in the mirror while taking a bath. It's bothering him to the core. He could imagine Vicky touching him here and there, which sent shivers up his spine.

 **Vicky's POV(the day after Timmy's wish)**

School's finally over! Whew! Well, I had an exhausted day. Those bitches are still picking on me and that fuckboy is still following me around. I'm so sick of it. It feels so good that twerp is there to release my anger. Once I stepped inside the house, I could hear a sobbing from the kitchen. Surely it was Tootie since mom and dad are out for a bit. Ugh, that annoying brat… I rolled my eyes and just walked past the kitchen, as if I would care.

"He doesn't love me… H-he doesn't…" I can hear the muffles coming from Tootie followed by consecutive weep.

I stopped at my tracks and peep in the kitchen. I suddenly felt weird. I have the feeling of comforting her, or at least patting her in the back. What the heck! This isn't me! Normally I would ignore her or even piss her off even more. But sympathy is overpowering me. I tried to look away, but she cried louder which startled me.

I gulped and bit my tongue. Why do I feel like I'm a bad sister ever since? I had the feeling of blaming myself now for everything.

"Tootie?" Without realizing, her name suddenly escaped my mouth. Wow, I really did manage to do that. She hung up her head and turned to my direction. I can see her red and puffy eyes through her eyeglasses. I can tell that it wasn't just an ordinary crying. The sadness was drawn all over her face.

"What do you want?" She said in a stern yet shaky tone. I stood up straight, and then walked towards her. The grudge she held for years was obvious the way she stares at me right now. So she really did hate me…

"I-I… W-what happened? Why are you crying?" I was about to walk beside her but I quickly back away in reflex from her response.

"Why do you care?" Those simple words felt like multiple arrows hitting me straight in the chest. I feel like I'm the worst sister ever… More likely worst person ever, somehow that's true. But this is my first time feeling bad about it.

"I just want to help." I replied, but with a lower tone.

"Help? Very funny, Vicky. Just go away. I don't want to see you for a meanwhile. But then that's a good thing since that what you've always wanted too, right? We're fair and square now." My eyes were wide open in shock. After she said that, she got up from her seat and walked away.

Wow that feels… Painful. This is the first time I felt something heavy inside my chest. It feels like I've been carrying everyone's problem in my shoulders. Feeling down, I just decided to go upstairs and slammed my door shut and locked behind me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

Vicky, get yourself together. You're not being you anymore, what happened to you? Why do you pity your sister now? Why do you care? Why would you ask someone about her problem even though nobody did when you're in the middle of misery and pain? I shook my head furiously and lightly slapped my face. This is ridiculous. I should shake these thoughts off inside my head.

Throwing my bag on the bed, I went straight to the closet and opened it. There revealed a picture of Timmy with darts all over it. This is where I usually spend my time just to release these stress from school and home. I grabbed another from the box on my table and distanced myself away as I brought the dart to my viewpoint, aiming for the line between his teeth.

With one quick movement, I hit exactly the point. After that, I feel out of vibe. I don't have the feeling of throwing darts anymore and ended up staring at Timmy's scared face in the door of my closet. Tch, that twerp… He actually looks cute and fun to play with (of course in terms of violence). I wonder if I was about to babysit him today? Hmm… Better call the Turners. Also, I needed some money today. They're the one who're giving the greatest amount of salary to me, that's why that twerp is special.

I grabbed my phone on my bedside table and dialed Mr. Turner. It didn't took him long enough to answer the phone.

"Vicky, I'm glad you called. I was just about to do the same thing… Can you come over and babysit Timmy for three days?"

My eyes widened in shock. Three days? Wow, that means I'll earn a bigger amount of money.

"Well, of course Mr. Turner! How could I refuse to accept that? By the way, extra bucks?" I replied with a sweet and innocent voice as much as possible, hiding my amusement.

"Sure thing! We'll need you here in around 8pm."

"Got it." After that, I hung up and smiled to myself like an idiot. This would be so much fun. I clapped my hands together and grabbed my torture objects from the hidden door inside my room, which was also painted the same as my walls.

I placed it on my bed and took a look at each one of them. Hmm… Handcuffs, ropes, whip… That sounds kinky.

Wait, what? What did I just said? Ugh! What the heck. Geez, better go with my own way, this is a bothersome. I shook my head and closed the case again and threw it in my hidden room. I lay down to bed and stared at the ceiling for awhile. I feel so odd today. I mean, why I felt like as if I'm hesitating to hurt Timmy. I suddenly have the urge of apologizing.

I remembered the things that I did to him, from the very start that we first met. He looked so innocent back then… Yet I repay him with cruelty, until it became my hobby. I always make his life miserable. Why do I suddenly pity that twerp today? Ugh!

I started gripping and pulling my hair everywhere out of confusion. I could feel that something's really wrong with me. Sheez. I'm just going to watch television, so I could at least get my mind off things.

 **At Timmy's house**

"We're leaving now Timmy, bye…" I heard Mrs. And Mr. Turner said from the outside. I was about to knock when they opened the door and saw me.

"We'll leave the rest to you Vicky." Mrs. Turner said, which I simply replied with a nod and weak smile. Wow, this is truly uncomfortable. Why the heck am I feeling guilty? This isn't the right time now. Remember, Vicky, you'll earn extra soon… Don't let your conscience get on your head.

Building up courage, I finally decided to knock on the door. The chilly wind is merely making me feel worse and more nervous, or it's just probably me… And then the door opened, there revealed Timmy. I decided to force up a realistic smile. I just noticed that he grew taller; his head reaches my shoulder now. I could see the in his eyes that he's nervous as well.

"H-hey…" He smiled, though it's obvious that it was fake. I unexpectedly pulled him into a tight hug, as if my mind has no control of myself anymore.

"Timmy, I'm sorry for all the things I did to you. I just realized how bad I was." Those words inside my head suddenly escaped my mouth. I quickly lowered my head down and bit my lip. This is harder than I thought.

"Apology accepted. But let me watch and play as much as I wanted to while you do your responsibilities. Let me sleep late as well, mom and dad will be back at Sunday. Got it?" Wait, he's not surprised? Did he do something? Did he used voodoo, or worse, cursed me? What the heck, those are merely stupid things that some folks still believe.

I finally let go… That sounded rude, because it seems like he doesn't care about my apology at all. All he does care is what he will do for days with me, being this kind towards him. It's my fault anyway; I deserve this kind of punishment.

I just returned a smile and offered him to go inside already. I followed him inside then closed the door behind me. I went straight to the kitchen and Timmy on the living room, watching their television. Usually, it's the other way round, but I think this is the right thing.

After that, I decided to scrub the floor and walls as well. This is my first time feeling irritated by these small dirt my eyes would caught a sight of. After several minutes, I heard Timmy's voice.

"Vicky, wanna use the t.v.?" Whoa, he's offering me to use it… For the first time. I squished the sponge on the sink and left it there. After washing my hands, I sat beside Timmy. Yet I rejected his offer.

"Why? Watching t.v. is what you usually do before, right?"To be honest, I'm not in the mood right now. I just have the feeling of taking care of Timmy.

"I just wanted to watch over you, that's all."He seemed shocked then started sweating. Wait, did I say something wrong?

"Well then, I'm gonna play a game upstairs while you…" Timmy started but I cut it off before he could even finish.

"Watch over you."Silence engulfed us for a minute. Good job, Vicky. Now it's so awkward, and it seems like I'm the root of it.

"I-"I waited for him to say something, but he would look down and behind me. Seriously, something is wrong here. I was thinking of turning around until he finally spoke up again.

"Fine…"It was reluctant, but I didn't make a fuss about it anymore. I just want this to finish already.

"I just want you to… At least, forget all the horrible things I did to you just for a meantime. So, just let me do my job as a babysitter." I hope that this will convince him. I stared at him, and he seemed to be thinking about it before nodding. Whew, that was relieving.

He started walking and climbing upstairs. I followed along. He went straight to his room, almost running. As he opened the door, it looks the same as usual.

He quickly made his way to his console then turned it on. I just decided to walk around, taking a look from corner to corner, since video games aren't my interests.

"Hey Timmy… Can I use the bathroom? Haven't taken a bath since I went home from school. It makes me feel itchy."I asked Timmy, who seemed to be very busy already.

"Sure." Wow, he seemed to be really focused on that game. It'll be fun to distract him a bit. I moved closer to him from behind then whispered in a seductive tone.

"And you won't peep right?" I could see that he tensed up a bit from what I did. This is getting fun, I shall do something better later.

"O-Of course I won't! Never!" I burst out in laughter with that quick response.

"Suuuure you won't." I sarcastically replied then stood up left the room.

I went downstairs to get my things. Well, three days of babysitting, so I brought some clothes for me. Also, being absent wouldn't be a problem. It'll actually make me happy since there's nothing fun in there…

I picked out a huge yet thin shirt. This is what I usually wear before I go to sleep. It wouldn't be a big deal right? It's just Timmy, and that makes things more amusing. After that, I went upstairs and straight to the bathroom. I took my clothes off then stepped inside the shower.

I turned it on, with warm water rinsing through my body. I suddenly felt hot down there when I remembered the thing I did earlier. What if I did it to him again, I wonder what would be his reaction?

I started touching myself, until I was down to my region. It feels strange, yet good, I admit. I started to rub it gently and it grew hotter. The first person that came to my mind was Timmy, which is queer. I went deeper, and inserted two fingers inside. Out of realization, I suddenly spoke out his name. I accidentally threw myself into the wall and moved the shower switch unintentionally, switching it to a cold one.

My fuzzy head was awakening by the feeling of the freezing water. Shit…

I quickly turned it off and sat down, breathing heavily. I think that I should save this up for later. With that, I proceeded on washing myself instead.

 **Few minutes later…**

I was back at Timmy's room and he's still playing. I'm glad that he didn't notice the long time of staying there.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I took time to look down at myself and understood what he meant.

Got a problem with that? It's hot, duh! Wait; don't tell me you like what you're seeing…" I teased, but he shook his head. A dark shade of red rose up to his face, which is adorable and made me wanted to play with him even more.

"Oh yeah?" I decided to sat down beside him and of course, distract him. I lifted up the shirt, revealing my bare thighs and stomach. I would caught a few glimpses he's stealing from me which is fun until I was about to lift it all the way up.

"S-stop!" He yelled out. Not only his face was red, but also his neck and ears.

"Okay." I merely replied and sat at the end of his bed, watching him play. Geez, this is getting boring. I'll make sure that he'll get what he deserves later.

 **30 minutes of playing…**

Sometimes I would hear Timmy scream in anger, because I just noticed that he's always getting beaten up virtually. All my reactions were just chuckles from what I'm seeing.

Later on, he already turned off his console and headed for his bed.

"I'm gonna sleep-"Before he could finish, I pulled him down to bed and managed to top over him. He looks better this way… I mean, when he's pinned down.

"Why don't you get some good thing tonight in order for you to sleep well, twerp?" I couldn't hold back myself any longer. I need to touch him; I need to feel him… Lewd as it sounds, I am sexually frustrated by a 12 year old boy I used to babysit, which never happened to me before.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** ayy lmao this is so embarrassing! Lol this isn't good at all since I've never written a good lemon scene before (most of them were crappy) well I tried… I'll probably edit this one sometime since it sucks.

Timmy's mind has temporarily stopped functioning at the current events. He didn't expect that things would turn out like this. If he only made a better decision back then, if he only knew Kate well.

"This may seem strange but I do really find you attractive…" Vicky said with a shy smile and blush on her cheeks, but was followed along by a sly grin.

"… In bed." Timmy froze, knowing that he made a big mistake, though Vicky was being overpowered by this new personality of hers.

Everything seemed fine earlier… How come it arrived to something like this? Timmy couldn't call out for Cosmo or Wanda, since revelation of these two fairies will cause a danger.

Timmy's loud heartbeat can be heard from a silent atmosphere between the two of them. Vicky's right hand traveled through Timmy's upper body, from his neck down to his waist, which sent shivers all over him. Her warm palms continued to search until it was under his shirt. She stopped right in his chest, feeling an excitement from Timmy's nervousness. Vicky placed both of her hips on both his sides, gaining a bit of arousal from their position.

"Haven't you ever found me attractive? At least for once?" Vicky whispered in a cheeky tone, the smile on her face never fading away.

"Vicky… T-this is wrong! You shouldn't be doing this—"Before he could even manage to finish his sentence, Vicky shushed him by putting her index finger against his lips.

"You wouldn't be able to say that once I get down with the action."Vicky's other free hand went to grab for his wrist, and forced it down to bed, making sure that he wouldn't get away. Timmy tried to struggle and protest, but being pinned down is surely a disadvantage from escaping, and the fact that Vicky is heavier than him since he was 6 years younger than her.

Vicky aimed down for his neck, gently licking his throat and to his collarbones as she closed her eyes. Timmy tensed up from the strange sensation that he never felt before. He felt like he was about to ran out of air… Sweat started to form in his forehead, and trying his best to resist.

"V-Vicky… S-stop!"Timmy begged through hitched breathing. But of course, Vicky ignored him and went more aggressive this time. Her firm grip on his wrist tightened as she started sucking on the right part of Timmy's neck, which is a sensitive spot. She didn't manage to take control of herself, and bit down deep within his flesh like a hungry vampire. Timmy let out a yelp, blood oozing out of his skin.

Vicky couldn't care less, instead, she just licked off the blood his neck and mumbles against him.

"I should have done this already a long time ago."She teased, smirking on herself.

It was painful, yet oddly satisfying on his case. The touch of her lips makes his body warmer, slowly. Mentally, he didn't want it… In fact, he despised it but his physical condition is contradicting from what his brain is telling him.

Before he could think of a plan to escape, Vicky removed her hand underneath his shirt and crashed her lips against his without consent. Her chest was pressing against his. Timmy stiffened at his position in shock, every knowledge he has on mind had been blurred once he was pressurized to close his eyes. The movements of her lips were thirsty, and forceful. He doesn't return the kiss, but Vicky is still at it. Even though his buck tooth is against the way, it didn't stop her. Her barely shown breast goes up and down, almost choking Timmy, making it harder for him to catch up air. Her hips were slightly grinding against his, giving him an uncomfortable feeling down there. Soon he found himself getting a taste of his own blood mixing with their saliva. She forced her tongue inside him and explored the foreign parts inside his mouth. It tasted like sweets and candies, which made her smile to herself. Vicky started moaning quietly against his mouth, and bit the lower part of his lip that once again released a few blood.

She found herself getting hotter by her own doings to this innocent kid she used to babysit back then. It felt so wrong, yet felt so right that gives her the courage to do such things. Many consequences had crossed on her mind, but she completely ignored those and decided to rely on her lustful needs.

Vicky finally pulled away, leaving a string of saliva between their mouths. She sat up and licked the remaining blood on her lips. Timmy's pain is her pleasure, whatever kind of 'pain' it is so this doesn't turn out to be hard as she predicted it to be, especially with this new reckless personality of hers.

"This is wrong! Stop this or I'll tell mom and dad—"Once again, he was cut off.

"As if they'll believe you."

Timmy thought twice, and she was right. These kinds of situations will turn out to be ridiculous if it was verbally told. She has a point, and this made him hopeless. In the first place, he doesn't have the guts to tell this to anyone. He thinks that nobody will ever believe him, even his own godparents.

"12 year old getting a hard on? Hmm, not bad."Timmy was stunned, and took a quick glance at his pants. Vicky was right… He was getting an erection. Vicky's usual evil smile returned, but this time with a lustful stare.

"I'm sorry!"Not knowing what to do, he just decided to apologize but she merely laughed at his reaction.

"You don't need to apologize. In fact, this is a convenient one."He doesn't know where these fears from Vicky are coming from. He suddenly wanted to curl up into a ball in the narrowest corner of a room. Timmy couldn't contain the feeling of shame for a very long time. He just wished in his mind to explode right now.

Once Vicky let go of his wrist, Timmy quickly brought up his hands to his face. His cheeks were burning shade of red. He shut his eyes closed tight, while gritting on his teeth. He was shaking. It seems like the only thing left for him to do is cry. Vicky just gazed at Timmy in a questionable way, tilting her head to her side. She was waiting for him to shed a tear, but he didn't. This urged her more to do her intentions.

She gently held his arms and removed it on his face, giving Timmy a reassuring look and smile. She leans in closer to his face, and kissed him again but in a more gentle way. She didn't move a bit, just letting her lips brushed against his.

"There's nothing to be afraid of."She said as she pulled away. This time, Timmy's head was fuzzy. He doesn't know what to feel about this. But he knows himself that she manipulates people well. It made him confused, though he knew it doesn't changed the fact the she's still going to do him.

Vicky slowly unbuttoned her sleeve, revealing her bare breasts on him. Timmy gaped and found difficulty in his breathing again. He could hear the irregular beating of his heart in his ears. She took his right hand, and traced it from her stomach up to her left breast. Her skin is undeniably smooth and fair. Using her control, Vicky made his hand squeezed it mildly. Timmy gulped, his eyes fixated on her body even if it's against his will. He wanted to look away, but something is preventing him from refusing his own actions.

When she put down his hands, she started unzipping his pants, revealing his erection against his boxers. Vicky then decided to put it down, the bare flesh of him was not a secret anymore… She did see it, and it made her excited. The tension between her hips was growing.

Vicky used right hand, and started stroking it gently up and down. Timmy let out a small groan, which she found adorable. She was quite glad to be the first one seeing Timmy like this… It's like as if she's a special person in his life, in terms of making him experience these things for the first time.

Timmy wanted to stop Vicky, but he couldn't even manage to speak out a single word. Whenever he tries to resist, groans and moans would escape his mouth instead. That is where he knew that he's already desperate, and just gave in to the present time.

Her hands went faster and faster by each second, until pre cum started to leak out. Vicky took this chance to lick the tip of his hard on. He took a look at Timmy, and saw that he was both suffering from regret and pleasure. It was obvious on his expression. Vicky started to bob her head up and down, taking it all though she admits to herself that it wasn't easy on her case.

"Vicky! No! D-Don't! Something's c-coming out!"Timmy had a weird feeling and he couldn't keep it to himself. He tried to fight back the strange intensity of his body but it was too late. She didn't obey him, as always… Rather she made it faster until the sticky white fluid exploded on her mouth. She swallowed it all on her mouth and licked the remaining liquid on his flesh and on the side of her lips.

Timmy lay back in bed, almost motionless. He felt so exhausted even if he didn't do anything at all. His breathing was deeper until it was finally backed to normal. He just stares at Vicky, who is now pulling up his boxer up and zipping his pants once again.

"Goodnight, twerp." That was all she said before she buttoned up her sleeve and got off Timmy, jumping off the floor. Vicky then proceeded to leave the room, closing the door behind her.

The room was once again quiet. It was dark, only illuminated by the moonlight through the window. Timmy remained frozen at his bed, and couldn't even recall the events that just happened. This goes for hours and he still can't sleep. It kept bothering him until he was only awaken by the rays of sunrise visible from his window.

He's having mixed feeling and emotions. He kept blaming himself about this matter. He's the reason why Vicky did this… Once again, he made a reckless wish without thinking. He did his usual routine of preparing himself until he went to ride the bus to his school. It leaves Cosmo and Wanda wondering why Timmy's not so lively today… Not having an idea that he was molested by his own babysitter whom used to be his enemy at almost everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Heyy thanks for the follows and reviews! I appreciate each comment y'all left here! :D :D :D Soooo here ya go and still, pardon for some grammatical errors and lack of necessary details LOL

 **Veronica's POV**

"Hey Trixie… I… I uh… Forgot something inside. Why don't you just go along without me?" I tried my best as I can to have the urge of speaking out. She stopped at her tracks and turned to look at me, giving a suspicious look.

"I can wait."

"It may take too long! Besides, it's in the library. I mean, libraries are for nerds! Ha ha…" Well, that was an obviously fake laugh. Judging by her stare, she wasn't convinced. Ugh, what should I do? If I left Timmy like that, my conscience will never be able to make me sleep tonight. I know that something's troubling him. Whatever it is, I'll try my best to help him out… This is my chance to show him that all my actions towards him were merely acts just to belong in the 'popular' group.

Trixie rolled her eyes as she gave in a sigh.

"Fine. But make sure we'll go together home tomorrow okay? See ya!" I weakly waved back and watched her disappear into the crowded hallway. Before someone else could see where I'm heading, I hurried down to the alley, leading to Timmy's classroom.

I looked at my wristwatch and it reads 2:55pm. I just have to wait for 20 minutes. But how am I going to talk to him? How am I going to approach him? After those things I've said earlier… It surely scarred him, knowing the fact that he likes Trixie. Seriously, what did he saw on her? Popularity is the only advantage she has… Well, she's pretty but her attitude is an exception.

I decided to go to the bathroom first and looked at myself in the mirror. I locked the door first, making sure that no one will witness what I'll do to myself. They can use the other bathroom since we have two for boys and girls.

I slowly untied my hair, letting it fall beneath my shoulders. Then I proceeded on wiping the small amount of make-up in my face by rinsing water from the faucet into my face. I rubbed water on my cheeks and forehead using my fingers. Once I was finished, I took out my handkerchief then wiped it on my face.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror… Now that feels better. I only apply cosmetics on me whenever I hang out with Trixie and the others. I prefer to be simpler.

I finally unlocked the bathroom door to see two girls waiting outside. I almost slipped down the floor by shock. Hopefully, it seems like both of them doesn't know me since they only exchanged confused looks with each other.

"Sorry." I lowered down my head and quickly headed out. Just in time, their classes are finished. I stood by the side of a locker not too far away from there. I silently watched and waited there.

Finally, Timmy came out… Wearing the same gloomy and at the same time frightened look. His skin's still pale. I wonder what's bothering him.

"Here's an F to guarantee your parents, Turner! Haha!" Mr. Crocker's laugh was clearly heard from here. Maybe his failing grades are the answer? Well, I don't think so. I saw him just now that he only tore it apart and left the remaining pieces scattered on the floor, and then continued to walk, wearing an expressionless face. Seems like he doesn't care about his grades that much. I've also heard that almost every day he's getting an F, and getting an A in his case was only a miracle.

I quickly moved forward from the place I was standing and followed him by moving from here and there, wherever I could hide. He even almost saw me when his friends called him out. But he just returned the same, apathetic look.

Once he was outside, I did my best to follow along before he could go home already.

"Timmy! Wait!" I yelled out, but he didn't pay attention. Instead, he just kept walking to his destination. That left me no choice but to reach out for him and grabbed his shirt. It made him turn around to see me. He looked surprise… No wonder, this is my first time trying to directly talk to him.

"Timmy, I need to talk to you. Can I take you to the park right now?" He still seemed off about the current situation but he just nodded.

"Okay." And that was it…

I took him to the nearest park outside the school grounds. The atmosphere with him was awkward and quiet. Neither of us decided to speak out. I think that maybe he hates me for what I did earlier. Maybe the thing that's bothering him was the only matter that kept him away from showing his anger earlier at the cafeteria.

Once we reached our place, we both sat at the nearest bench which is under the shade of a tree. The place today doesn't have a lot of people. Maybe we can talk to each other properly this way.

"Um… Timmy, about what happened earlier… I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry. I never meant to say those words to you. It's just that—"

"I don't mind. You don't have to explain." He bluntly replied, without even turning to look at me. It pulled me back from saying more, so I tried to change the topic.

"Is that so? Well, what happened to you? You seemed a bit off today." His face had finally regained a shade of color, but much darker tint of red right now. His eyes widened, and just when he was about to speak, he bowed down his head and looked down. Almost all of his hair was covering his face now.

"Are you okay? You can tell me about it."

"N-no way! I mean…" I was taken aback by his quick response.

That's when I noticed something strange when he looked at me. There was a wound on the lower part of his lip. Did Francis punch him again in the face? But that would leave a bruise mark to his cheek, right? But what else could be the cause of it?

"What's that wound on your lip? Did you bit it or something…?" He seemed to be unaware of it since he placed a tip of his finger to touch it.

I leaned in closer to him, and tried to figure out where the wound came from. Being carried away by my actions, I slowly removed his index finger on his lip and replaced it with mine. I never thought that Timmy's lips were soft and warm. Just the feeling of it against my finger is giving me a tingly feeling inside.

That's when I realized what I was doing when he slowly backed away, raising an eyebrow on me. I shifted from my position and sat up straight, looking down at the ground. Heat rose up to my face in embarrassment.

Wow, that was so awkward! I shouldn't have done that in the first place. Veronica you stupid! Geez… I almost forgot that my motive of taking him here was to ask about the thing that's troubling him lately.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly. I tried to look at him in the corner of my eye but it was a bad idea since he was looking at me. He's probably judging every fiber of my being right now! It was my first time being this awkward in front of a person I like.

"I-It's okay. You don't have to worry about it." I was relieved when he said that, he's probably trying to break the ice too… Just like what I've been trying to do the whole time.

I looked back at him and he was looking at me. Now what? That's when I noticed something on the left side of his neck. Was that a hickey!? Where the hell did he have that?

"Timmy, w-was that a bite mark on your neck?" Once again, he touched it with his finger and it's like he just came to realization that he does have it.

"E-err… A rat h-have entered my room. And I was bitten last night while I was sleeping."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course."

I decided to drop off the topic with that. I knew that he was lying, but I pretended that I believed his alibis. What if I'm intruding something private already? I'll definitely turn out as a bad person who wants nothing but matters to gossip about.

"Okay then. I'm glad to know that. I-If you ever had a problem, you can always talk to me." Wow, what the heck… That doesn't sound like me at all.

"Just without Trixie around. That's all, bye!" I had to leave the place as soon as possible. Who would give him that mark? I can't think of anyone. Hmm… Oh right, probably that Tootie girl that's following him around. Ugh, how much I hated her. But as far as I know, the only thing she knows to do are smooches.

Great, I'm having mixed feelings right now. Am I jealous? Ugh, that's not possible. As if Timmy had willingly accepted that hickey, I'd refuse to believe that since he doesn't like Tootie at all. But what if it's not Tootie?

I looked back to where Timmy and I had sat, but noticed that he already left the place as well. If I only knew that it would led to something like this, I probably shouldn't have tried to talk to him in the first place.

 **3** **rd** **person's POV**

Timmy had finally reached his house. The fear inside him was still inside, knowing that Vicky will still babysit him today. As he stepped out of the bus, he gulped hard and looked through the window. There he saw Vicky doing some cleaning.

He was thinking twice of unwishing the events, but he's afraid to tell Cosmo and Wanda the truth why he's doing this. He can't even convince himself that he almost got raped by Vicky, much less open up to anyone about it.

And Veronica's approach earlier, it left his mind thinking. After all those words he heard from her, why would she suddenly try to talk to him about his personal problems?

Timmy slowly made his way to their door. It felt like forever until he reached their doorstep. He just has to do simple steps… Step in, make his way up to his bedroom and unwish it all… That's the end of everything that's bothering him.

But as the door opens, his mind went fuzzy again once he saw Vicky looking down at him with an obviously fake, angelic smile.

"Hello Timmy! Wanna do something fun while your parents are away?" She greeted with a smug.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Timmy! Wanna do something fun while your parents are away?" Vicky greeted with a smug. She bent down and glued her eyes to his blue ones which makes Timmy sweat in fear.

He has the perfect view of Vicky's cleavage which she intended to do from the start. Timmy gulped once again as heat rises to his face, causing it to change from normal color to dark shade of red. He couldn't find the words to properly greet Vicky like nothing happened. He just wanted this all to end before it comes to worse.

"U-um…" He avoided Vicky's stare and looked sideways, trying to regain his focus in the current situations. He noticed that the house was clean; this is the advantage of having her switch personalities with the other. But he couldn't let this happen, he must do something. Vicky waited impatiently and that's when she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"It seems that you're tired. I baked muffins. Why don't you try them? I think it's not bad for a beginner like me."

Timmy just followed along with heavy footsteps as if he was carrying two heavy rocks along with him. If he only managed to found out a way quickly to get out of this, he probably has done it already earlier. After all the things she did to him, he never trusted her since that time.

He watched Vicky put two chairs together in front of the plate with two muffins. Timmy thought twice, he never really wanted to eat those. What if one of them contains a dangerous poison that could kill him or something that would put him into sleep? Those thoughts kept on running through his mind until he finally managed to sit beside Vicky.

"I-I don't know you could make those." He stuttered, trying to start a conversation hoping that it would somehow cool the atmosphere.

"Well, it was strange actually… I suddenly have the urge to clean, to cook, to bake, almost every household chore." Her voice changed into something sweeter than earlier, which appears more to be sinister. This is the only side of her he wanted to see, more like the other side of Kate.

"Why don't you try it now? Oh wait! You don't trust me. Let me show you, I can take a bite from those both."

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed a bite from her own muffin and the next was the one which was for Timmy. She chews on them slightly and looked at Timmy, giving him an innocent, reassuring smile. If he doesn't know the other side of her, he would have actually believed her.

"Go try it! It tastes good… See? I told you." He took a look on the food in front of him. It's not like it would harm him, right? He still doesn't trust her, but if he rejected Vicky, worse things might happen… Especially when she has an odd mood swings.

Timmy took his food and bit on it eventually, despite of several doubts and conclusions he had gone through. It actually tasted nice and made him wanted to finish the whole one. Without realizing, he started digging on the muffin and ended up eating it whole within a few minutes. It helped him forget his worries and tried to remind himself that they're both in good terms today. She's actually being nice.

"You can eat mine too… If you wanted more." Vicky offered him.

"Really?" Her nod was the only response and he didn't thought twice of finishing it whole as well. After he finished, he turned to look at the girl beside him looking at blank space. It's as if she's in a deep thought. He just shrugged it off and slowly got off his chair, taking this chance to make it way up his bedroom.

Timmy took slow, quick paces without making a sound. But his tracks were halted from Vicky's strange tone of voice again… The same voice he heard last night.

"Oh Timmy… Why are you running away? Why don't you give your babysitter a hug after making you some muffin?"

Timmy tried to run away but she was too quick and they both ended up on the floor when she tackled him down from the back. This sent his cap flying away across the wall. He almost got his face hit on the floor, thanks to his hands that he managed to cover it before he could have a wound or bruise.

Vicky turned the 12 year old boy around forcefully and straddled over him, sitting right at his crotch which made him very uncomfortable. Soon, Timmy found difficulty in breathing again.

"Hey twerp, say… Why are you running away? It's not like I'm gonna eat you… Oh wait, I might too." A wide grin spread across her cheeks.

"L-let me go! W-we can talk over this, right?" His words came out dry and it's pretty obvious that he was scared. He tried to sway both of his arms but was pinned down by the redhead on top of him.

"How can we talk about it when you still have dirt in your lips?" Without hints, nor expectations, Vicky leaned in forward and went straight on kissing Timmy on the lips as she closed her eyes.

He remained laying back in there, bewildered by her sudden actions again.

 **Timmy's POV**

I tried to fight back and struggle but I'm definitely nothing against her with this body of mine!

I could feel her hungry lips begging for more. It was more violent this time than last night. She started from licking my lower lip, the little and went on kissing me hard. My heartbeat's rapid and my breathings irregular. I can't seem to find an air and was forced to close my eyes. It was like I'm being choked in a strange way…. And the fact that she's sitting exactly at my private part's making everything worse. Every time she moves her lips was every move she will make with her thighs.

I had no other choice but to open my mouth since I can't catch for breath anymore, and that's when she took the opportunity to insert her tongue inside my mouth. Using it, she started exploring the insides in my mouth again as if it was her first time. I wonder what's giving her this kind of aggressiveness. Is this really Kate's other side?

Vicky started making weird noises which I found inappropriate to hear. The terrible idea of our saliva mixing together is making me want to crawl up into a hole and hide there forever. I despised her! And she did too, but with that idiotic and reckless wish I made, things turned out to be much unexpected.

Once she let go, I quickly tried to breathe again. We're both gasping and the look on her face is very different from what she shown me earlier. Those eyes were like of beasts. She's probably taking advantage of me since I cannot fight back.

"Please Vicky let me go! Why are you doing this? Don't you hate me?" I managed to say. She just looked at me with a questionable stare and started giggling on her own before answering me.

"Something strange happened I guess… I suddenly wanted to apologize and be nice, but at the same time I want to experiment with a twerp's body."

"But this is wrong!"

"Yeah, tell me that after I pleasure you."

Without waiting for my answer, she started moving slowly her hips against my pants. I was about to say something when she clasped her right hand on my mouth. I tried to shake my head but she's just too much for me to handle. The rubbing of hers in my sensitive part is making me utterly uncomfortable inside my pants. It's suddenly starting to ache, but I must admit that it starts feeling very strange. I averted my eyes away and shut it tight. I don't want to witness the things she kept on doing to me.

"Mmmfff… Goddammit Timmy, stop playing h-hard to get already. Well, it seems like you're getting a hard on down there. You'll need a punishment later for being a naughty boy."

She kept on making the strange sounds again. I thought that something's happening but only I found out that she lifted up her shirt and started playing with her left breast using her left hand. Her eyes were closed too but her mouth is open, making such noises. It's true that there's something painful and hard down there. I tried to shake her off me but I can't.

"Now, tell me this is wrong." She finally took off her right hand on my mouth and waited for an answer. The smirk never leaving her face.

I was about to speak up but I'm having difficulty in finding the words I should say. My mind's going nuts over her actions and there's nothing coming out of my mouth but strange sounds as well.

"V-Vicky… T-this is…Aahh…" My heartbeat's not stopping again. I feel like it might explode soon. My chest was pumping up and down in a quicker pace.

"I'd only stop if you say the magic words."

That's it! I'm not seeing Cosmo and Wanda anywhere today because they've been called on the Fairy World again for some kind of emergency I forgot to ask about. They reminded me it before I went to school. They're probably back now, and if I screamed loud enough, I hope they'll hear me from my bedroom.

"I-I wish that all of this would end now!" I used all of my energy to manage and yell out those words. I waited for a second and Vicky just stares at me with confusion. But nothing… Nothing happened. Crap, glad I didn't mention their names or else Vicky will ask me about it or worse will eventually know about it.

"Not the magic words I'm looking for." She said with a smug. Before I could even speak out again, I felt a strange sensation from my sensitive area, as if something's coming out. The tension was building and before I could warn her, I felt something came out and it starts aching like hell.

"My, my… What a stubborn kid to babysit. Don't worry, that's not the end of this. It's just a… pre-cum." I had no idea what she just said and got off me. I thought that was the end of it but she suddenly grabbed me by my hair and I didn't realized that my eyes were covered by a handkerchief.

 **3** **rd** **person's POV**

Vicky pulled Timmy up and quickly wrapped a handkerchief in his eyes, immediately trying it. She started dragging him on the couch and threw him there. She has something up in her mind.

"Vicky! Let me go! Let's end this already!" As usual, she merely ignored his begs which were the kind of sounds she desired.

"Shush, Timmy." She crawled up on him then took out a candy out of her pocket. It's like her mind has totally went insane. This isn't Vicky at all. The feeling of regret on Timmy's chest was heavy and consuming him. He cannot find a way to escape this situation.

As soon as she unwrapped the candy, she put it on her mouth then embraced Timmy with her arms tightly. She brought up her mouth to his and forced it inside him. Her breast constantly pressing against his chest.

Right now, they're having mouth-to-mouth with candy in between. Their tongues swirling with the candy, as if battling against each other in order for the sweet to not slip down straight someone's throat. Timmy have no other choice but to play along. Despite of having a very uncomfortable feeling. The taste of Timmy's tongue with the feeling of mint were tickling through Vicky's taste buds.

The candy melted down very quickly and left the two of them breathless. Timmy threw his head back, trying to regain some air and energy. Little did he know, Vicky started taking off her shirt and pants, leaving her half naked. Smirking on her own plans coming true, she suddenly pushed down the boy in front of her by his side, and now pinned down on the couch by the crazed teenager. There's no more of resistance and sanity left in her…

"W-what are you doing? Stop! Please!" Timmy exclaimed, trying to break free from her grip. But of course, these words won't do anything. In fact, it's only worsening the situation.

"Telling me to stop, eh? Make me then." She replied in a teasing tone, excitement building up on her as she pictured the scenes she'll be doing to him later on.

"Oh and by the way, twerp… You should listen to what I say. Otherwise, I'm going to stock up mature magazines and videos up your room and tell your mom and dad that you're a good-for-nothing perverted kid who deserves to be grounded within a week with his babysitter." This statement was followed along by a mockingly laugh.

Timmy gulped, beads of sweatdrops on his forehead. He sure does have Cosmo and Wanda, but things are getting out of hand and he's not even sure if they'll really come back anytime soon. There's nothing but dread inside him right now. He felt like a pet, a slave… As much as he wanted to break free from the chains, he can't. He's just a kid.

Vicky stood up atop of Timmy and slowly slid down her pants and next her undies until it went off then threw it straight to his face. After that, she reached down the floor to grab her pants then pulled out her phone out of the pocket.

"Here's my first command. I want you to sniff it." She said in a bossy tone then switched on to the camera and pointed it at the blindfolded kid.

"But-" He was cut off immediately.

"What did I told you earlier?" Her voice was threatening and it was definitely different from her usual 'evil' tone. It's way more ominous this time. Timmy couldn't predict what she's going to do next, much less know what's going through her mind right now. All he knows is that she's completely twisted right now.

Timmy slowly scanned the fabric laid on his hands by touching it. At first, he was confused but he decided to obey anyway since he have no other choice. Bringing it up slowly to his nose, Vicky was holding up her phone and pointing it to him. An evil smile appeared on her lips as she watched her suffering puppet playing along with her strings.

"Stop." She said through chuckles after taking a picture of the sympathetic scene. Vicky returned her phone inside her pocket then snatched away her undies from Timmy's hands then threw it on the floor. She straddled over him but with switched positions, her thighs on both sides of his face.

"Lick... It's time for you to pleasure me." Without waiting for an answer, she sat down on his face with her area meeting up with his tongue.

On Timmy's case, he could barely breathe again and the only way for him to gain some air is to open up his mouth and do as what she said. He hesitantly inserted his tongue. It wasn't her mouth, instead, it's something else and he thought that he already figured it out. Compared from mouth-to-mouth, it was a lot stranger feeling this time. Her sloppy insides is somehow helping him to manage it there. The mixing liquids of her insides and his saliva was a lot more odd this time. To him, it doesn't feel normal at all. His tongue started to travel from side to side, exploring the unfamiliar place. From below, Vicky's moans and curses could be heard.

Not knowing of what to do next, he decided to go in further this time. It deepen within her and was quickly followed along by louder moans.

"H-Holy shit!" Without realization to her ownself, she started rubbing her region against his tongue and going in faster with each move. This brought difficulty to Timmy's state, but he have to go along. His cheeks were starting to feel weak.

He started to lick faster and deeper as he was being pressured and afraid that he might do something wrong. The walls started to tighten this time. At first, he was reluctant if he would continue anyway because this might cause something that will make Vicky mad, but then he doesn't know anything about this thing. He decided to continue anyway, and within last stroke, Vicky came all over him.

"Yes, Timmy! Yes!" Vicky exlaimed with quivering tone through spasms right after her climax, small amount of liquid leaking out of her spot.

"Lick it clean." She commanded through gasping breaths which Timmy obeyed.

After that, she got off him and kneeled down beside the couch. She slowly untied the handkerchief from Timmy's eyes. Blinded by the light, he managed to open up his eyes, only to met an eye contact with Vicky.

"Great job, twerp." She smirked then leaned in closer to his ear and licked it. It made Timmy jerk away instantly and sat up on the couch with widened eyes.

"Oh look at you… Don't worry, I like a submissive kind of person better like you."

He already granted her satisfaction, but the way she looks at him… It seems like she's not planning on stopping at all. It might end it here right now, but for sure there's still a lot of things Vicky has up on her mind.

 **AN:** whew! Finally! It's here! Took me so long to think of a scene. - This obviously lack details, but hey… I tried. lol


End file.
